Juana Vejedor
Juana Vejedor Juana Vejedor, (also known as Joanna and the Spider Queen) is a Valdevichi elder, assassin, Diabol Presbyter and former Tower member known for her significant role in recent supernatural history. She is a '''''signature character''''' of the Valdevichi Clan. Early Life Born in the small Celonian village of Carballon in 471 AU as the only child of the village Count, Count Antonio Vejedor. As a part of petty Nobility Juana lived better than most in the village but still relatively impoverished. As a child Juana privately practiced acrobatics hoping to one day join the travelling carnival than become Countess of Carballon. At 15 years old she married a peasant boy named Bernardino and ran from home to join the carnival. The carnival accepted Juana but not Bernardino so well Juana performed feats of acrobatic strength at the carnival that travelled from Celona to Marvais Bernardino became a pickpocket. When Juana was banished from the carnival aged 19 she and Bernardino became successful thieves and mercenaries in Anzenia. At age 21 in 492 AU well travelling through Livogna, on the run from the law in Anzenia a Quasimodo picked her and Bernardino up to be ghouled however the Bishop of Livogna's garden distict, Niccolo Caliara, the leader of the Valdevichi of the city and the man who ordered them seized was impressed with Juana. She was turned by Caliara and as an award for bringing her to him the Quasimodo thug was allowed to turn Bernardino. Early Unlife It is said Juana was tortured and trained by the methodical and calculating Caliara for the first 10 years of her undead existence. She was referred to as his daughter and she had to call him Father. After those 10 years of condititioning Juana had an intense hatred deep down for her sire, one that made her powerful. She was his personal assassin, taking down enemy bishops until Caliara was Metropolitan of Livogna and leader of the cities Diabol packs. All changed the year after, 503 AU. The Diabol Civil War In 503 AU things changed throughout the supernatural world when as the Presbyters fought eachother leading Valdevichi elder Hadrianus was diablerized by a angered Quasimodo Presbyter who pounced on him in his sleep. Hadrianus's childe Johann Mittag assumed leadership of the Valdevichi clan and declared his intension to lead the clan into the Tower, stating the Diabol was a failed experiment.The Valdevichi clan spit between the "True Shadow" faction or "Loyalists" that stayed loyal to the Diabol and the "New Shadow" or the "Turncoats" that sought to lead the Valdevichi into the Tower and secretly work on destroying ancients there. Caliara as an opportunist joined the larger side, the New Shadow. He made a deal with the Prefects of Varasia and killed all Asmodai and Cimerians in his court to be named Prefect of Livogna. Juana Vejedor was apolitical at the time and only knew her masters orders. She fought alongside her Turncoat allies against the True Shadow for many a year. It was an encounter with a fellow Valdevichi in battle near Dubrovny in 507 AU where she was warned she was living as a pawn to Caliara and in the Tower she'd be on a leash. She ignored the second part and promised to make her own destiny.She ran from the New Shadow and fled to Moris where she settled in Colryme under the fake name "Joanna" and became Baron of Dukes, pretending to be far younger than she was. When the Diabol Civil War ended Joanna was approached by Diego Moncaldo who told her she was embraced into power and should return to the Diabol and take her soon to be executed Sire's place. Juana agreed on the condition she'd get to diablerize her sire. Moncaldo agreed and Caliara was diablerized. Return to the Diabol Juana Vejedor took her sires title of Presbyter of Anzenia and lead efforts against the Tower there in 539 AU. She was distrusted by the others and many believed she was a turncoat. Vejedor's charisma attracted young Valdevichi to her leadership and the clan was split between her and other leaders. In Anzenia she got little done as the Tower reclaimed their strength there. She abandoned her title (a move she was chastised by Moncaldo for) and left to Moris where she embraced a young peasant girl named Quarra in 571 AU. Juana and Quarra settled in Diabol dominated Kirkwall and Juana became Curate to the Metropolitan of Claragus, Rohnrick for many years. In 594 AU the New World was discovered and the islands around it. Initially ignored by the old world, that changed when Morisan explorer Peter James discovered the resources there. Colonization began around 600 AU and the supernatural world initially saw no reason to go there. The Diabol saw her as a traitor and the Tower saw her as a traitor as well. Around 611 AU She left Rohnrick and the Presbyters all agreed to name her Presbyter of the New World. a move meant to get her out of the scene. She embraced this fully and her and Quarra left to the Emerald Isles and the Colonies. Arriving in the Celonian colony turned pirate island of Portivero. The Spider Queen In Portivero Juana built up a crime syndicate of pirates and had her own flagship, The Spider. Since 611 AU Juana has ruled the Emerald Isles and the Colonies as a Diabol Presbyter of great importance as the resource rich colonies are explored further and the Isles are a hotbed of colonization and supernatural secrets are uncovered as well. The Tower has yet to make a big entrance into the firmly Diabol area but it is said they are trying as the area becomes the richest market in the world.